deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio Aguinaldo
Emilio Aguinaldo a legendary figure who led the Filipino people in three different wars: the Philippine Revolution against Spain, supported The United States during the Spanish-American war, and the Philippine-American war. Born to parents of mixed Chinese and Filipino descent, he grew up quite wealthy, his father being the community's municipal governor. At the age of 25, he joined the Katipunan (a secret Filipino organization), which was devoted to the expulsion of the Spanish through military force. When the rebellion began two years later, Aguinaldo refused to join, saying he didn't want to be a part of an unsuccessful revolution, and that the rebels were too lightly armed to be successful. When he did join, he didn't even have to resort to guerrilla warfare and drove out the Spanish from his area in set-piece battles. With the Spanish temporarily driven out, Aguinaldo was elected to be the president of the First Philippine Republic, however, it wouldn't be too long until the Spanish forces return to mount a counter attack again the battle fought fiercely and ended in a truce, and the president was sent to exile in Hong Kong according to the agreement. When the United States attacked the Philippines and blockaded Manila during the Spanish-American war, they agreed to send Aguinaldo back, where he took control of all Filipino forces once again, and later declared the Philippines independence. While at first, it was a dictatorial government, he decided to end that and made it a Republic. When Americans captured Manila and declared the Philippines a part of the United States, tensions began to grow. After a Filipino was shot and killed by an American sentry, the war began and Aguinaldo once again led the Filipino army, however, this time, he found Guerrilla warfare to be far more effective rather than a Conventional war. In 1901, Aguinaldo was captured and surrendered all of his entire forces to the United States. When the Japanese Empire conquered the Philippines in 1942, he actually urged the country not to use violence, saying that he was tired of constantly fighting off the invaders, and saying they must cooperate for now and find a better way of dealing with the foreigners. After seeing the end of World War 2 and the Philippines was liberated and gain its sovereignty, years later he died in 1964 at the age of 94. Battle vs. Robert E. Lee (by Ekreture) Emilio Aguinaldo=Ax11 Robert E. Lee=Lx11 General Lee and ten of his men were travelling down the road, secretly making his way back to his base of operations. At least, he thought it was secret. He sat atop a horse, his saber on one side of his belt and his pistol on the other. Emilio Aguinaldo, hiding with his men in the dense jungle beside the road, motioned for his men to take aim. Suddenly, one of the Confederate soldiers turned his head to realize he was staring down the barrel of an M98. He yelled out to the other men, and both sides turned and erupted into fire. The man who called the warning quickly was shot down, and the man he pointed at was in turn shot through the eye by a Colt rifle. Ax10 Lx10 His rifle malfunctioning, one of the Confederates pulled out his Bowie knife and charged into the jungle, catching one guerilla off guard and stabbing him in the stomach. Aguinaldo turned to face him, shooting him twice in the chest with his revolver. Ax9 Lx9 Lee was shouting orders to his troops, when he saw one of the Filipinos trying to flank them. Quickly, he drew his revolver and shot him down. A bullet whizzed past his head, and Aguinaldo cursed under his breath. He missed. Ax8 A Confederate soldier saw one of the guerrilas were vulnerable, and shot him in the stomach. Meanwhile, two southern soldiers were shot down by M98s. Ax7 Lx7 After shooting down two more confederate soldiers, Aguinaldo ordered his men to charge, most of their ammo having been depleted. However, he ordered one of his more elite sharpshooters to stay back. Lx5 The men pulled out their bolo knives and charged. One of them had a paltik strapped around his back, another had a revolver along with the knife. When Lee saw they were coming, and knowing his men were low on ammo as well, he ordered them to charge the oncoming Filipinos. The man with the revolver quickly stopped and shot one of the running Confederates, and was in turn shot by Lee with his revolver. Ax6 Lx4 Charging into the southerners, one of the Filipinos sliced him in the throat with his bolo, and another confederate threw his knife at him, hitting him in the head, only to be found unarmed, and in turn got killed by another bolo. Ax5 Lx2 The last confederate soldier took a revolver off of one of his dead comrades, and prepared himself for his last stand. First he shot the guerrila with the revolver, then another, when the revolutionary with the paltik came up behind him and hacked him in the back of the head. Ax3 Lx1 He then looked up to see the horse riding General Lee. He fearfully grabbed his paltik and lit a cigarette, while the general pulled out his saber and kicked the side of his horse. The filipino fired, only to find his paltik exploding, his body getting riddled by his own nails, and Lee rode forward, slashing him down. Ax2 Lee held up his revolver, looking around, and seeing nobody else, he began to ride off. Aguinaldo then ordered his sharpshooter to fire. He hit Lee in the lower back, firing him off his horse. The two guerillas strode into the rode, and Aguinaldo fired two shots into the General's head, putting him out of his misery. After taking his revolver and ammunition, he mounted Lee's horse, the sharpshooter mounting behind him, and they rode off towards their camp. Lx0 WINNER: EMILIO AGUINALDO Expert's Opinion While Lee definitely was more experienced, and was an overall brilliant strategist, his older age, weaponry, and tactics ensured President Aguinaldo's victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cetshwayo Kampande (by FilBox101) Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' [ (CK) ] '''Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] Time: 0930 AM Location: Forest Road-side on the African Continent. Temperature: 38 Degree Celsius '''Prologue Nearly an hour of traveling on a Forest road Philippine President Emilio Aguinaldo was riding with his horse wearing a pit-helmet accompanied by 6 of his men carrying various of supplies to aid to their camp. Not far from site Zulu king Cetshwayo Kampande with his zulu warriors by his side attempt for an a pre-emptive strike upon Aguinaldo and his forces setting an ambush "like a predator stalking its prey". As their distance draws near one of Aguinaldo's scouts suddenly heard a battle chant whispering zulu...zulu... Aguinaldo also heard the chanting without any hesitation Aguinaldo instruct his men to stay vigilant and at armed. Cetshwayo Kampande planned to out flanked Emilio Aguinaldo and his forces as they begin to attack. 'Battle Commence' One of Cetshwayo Kampande zulu warrior was able to get close and attack one of Aguinaldo's men using his Iklwa spear he manage to stabbed the Filipino behind the back of his neck. Apparetly the Zulu warrior was shot instantly by another Filipino rifle men. Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Cetshwayo Kampande begins to charge as one of his warriors attempt to shot Emilio Aguinaldo using a Long Rifle eventually it only hit Aguinaldo's helmet not Aguinaldo himself. A filipino charges at the Zulu rifle user using a spike bayonet attached to the rifle, he was able to thrust and shot the person at the same time. the Filipino repeatedly thrust his fallen foe once again. Unaware he turns around and suddenly was hacked between his eyes & nose by a Zulu warrior using a Zulu axe and fell lifeless. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Emilio Aguinaldo decided to un-mount on his horse, pick-up a rifle and gunned down a zulu warrior charging straight through him. Not in a distance far a Filipino while holding a Sibat was outmatched against a Zulu using an Assegai he was stabbed into the stomach and fell. Cetshwayo Kampande himself manage to face a Filipino that is using a Bolo knife, the Filipino charge only to find himself being taken down by Cetshwayo Kampande due to the size and Physique differences and was killed instantly at Cetshwayo Kampande hands using the Iklwa. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ''' [ (EA) ] Aguinaldo see's his remaining forces commands an order for a partial retreat to gain vision of the field. Cetshwayo Kampande and his warriors charge at Aguinaldo and his forces while they fled. at a miniute two of Aguinaldo's rifle men stands aiming at the zulu warrior charging at the using close range weapons, the Filipino was succesfully taken down 3 of the Zulu warrior using their Rifles with ease as where both of them were in a right spot. '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: [ (CK) ] Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] Cetshwayo Kampande able to get close to Emilio Aguinaldo the two fought but Aguinaldo was out power by Kampande strength as he was throw away like a rag doll, Kampande draws his Beaumont-Adams revolver shoot at Aguinaldo. Kampande fires the revolver in about 3x Aguinaldo manage to dodge and hid himself behind a tree. Emilio Aguinaldo take his Schofield Revolver and shot he able to hit Kampande's gun and was disarmed, Kampande hastly pick the Zulu axe and charge to Aguinaldo. Suddenly he was shot by two of remaining Filipino riflemens of Aguinaldo at the back simultaneously. As Kampande force to endure the wounds that he felt in order to attack Aguinaldo. He was unable to continue and was dropped on his knees Emilio Aguinaldo walk closely and shot Cetshwayo Kampande with his revolver at the forehead. [ (CK) ] '''Cetshwayo Kampande's Zulu warriors: ' Killed in Action 'Emilio Aguinaldo's revolutionary forces: ' [ (EA) ] '''Epilogue Emilio Aguinaldo wear his helmet and mounted up to his horse together with his remaining forces contue their travel while carring the supplies back to their camp. DEADLIEST WARRIOR WINNER: ''EMILIO AGUINALDO '' Expert's Opinion Cetshwayo Kampande had the better close range combat in battle their were no match against the advance weaponry and tactics that ensuring Emilio Aguinaldo's decisive victory To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Filipino Warriors